Just One Song
by Angeles
Summary: I need a new title. An AU E+T. Tomoyo leaves with her father when she is three and moves to England. There, she meets Eriol, but circumstance brings them both back to Tomoeda. *Edited chapter six*
1. Prologue: Fighting and Regretting

*sigh* Unfortunately, or not unfortunately, I got bitten by the E+T bug. I know that there is no basis for them getting together in the cannon, but I think they would make a good couple. So, if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Does anyone know what Tomoyo's father's name is? If I don't find out, I'll just make a name up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors/Card Captor Sakura  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A three year old Tomoyo eavesdropped outside of the kitchen while her mother and father fought. They were always arguing about everything and it made Tomoyo scared and angry. Why couldn't they just get along? It made her sad to see her parents fighting like this. A very loud shout returned her attention to the kitchen. "Fine! I'm leaving, don't expect me to see me again!" Tomoyo didn't have enough time to jump away from he door as her father rushed out.  
  
"Tousan?" She whispered.  
  
He turned, not surprised to see his daughter standing there. She was more mature than her years suggested. He knelt down to be level with her and said softy, "Tomoyo." He loved his daughter, he didn't know how he was going to leave her.  
  
"Are you leaving?"  
  
"Yes." She through herself into his arms and started to cry softly. He patted her back and whispered comfortingly, "There, there. It'll be all right."  
  
Tomoyo pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Iie, no, it won't be all right. I'll never see you again. I don't want to live with okaasan. I want to be with you."  
  
Daidouji Sonomi watched this from the doorway. She couldn't help but be hurt by her daughter's statements. She should have expected it; she was away on business trips so often that it wasn't very surprising that Tomoyo would grow close to her father and be a complete stranger to her own mother. The feeling of betrayal was overwhelming. "Take her," she hissed at him, "she obviously loves you more than me." She retreated to her bedroom and stayed there.  
  
She stayed there throughout the night. She didn't leave when she heard [i]them[/i] in Tomoyo's room or the next morning when the phone rang repeatedly. When Sonomi finally left, it was noon the next day and Tomoyo's room was empty of clothes and two pictures were missing. One of her and Sakura, and another of her being held up by her father. The last picture, one of all three of them together, was turned over on the dresser. When she turned it over, the image of her family laughing happily in the park stared at her reproachfully.  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
She was alone.  
  
So alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo looked out of the window of the plane. She was leaving Japan for a foreign country. She wasn't sure if she should be scared. She was sad, she wouldn't be able to see her best friend anymore, or her mother. Her mother wasn't bad or mean; she was just busy. Tomoyo had accepted that, but she still would rather live with someone who would be there for her. That wasn't a crime, was it? Tomoyo looked over at her father sleeping next to her.  
  
Was it?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
1) I know Tomoyo was acting much older than a three year old, but I always pictured her as the type to learn how to speak in complete proper sentences first before leaning all her words. She may act OOC, but in the beginning she is three and later on, she will have been raised by a different person in a different environment.  
  
2) I am working off the fact that I believe that Tomoyo didn't fall in love with Sakura until she was older than three. If I'm wrong, too bad.  
  
3) Translation:  
  
Tousan-Father (Informal) AKA Dad  
  
Okaasan-Mother (Formal)  
  
Iie-no 


	2. Lessons and Meetings

AN: I'm just leaving Tomoyo's father unnamed for the time being. Oh yes, Eriol has a mother. I decided to give him a family. Also, since they are in England, they will be speaking English. That means they will address each other by their first names and maybe even use some words like snogging.  
  
Orli Thanks for the correction, I always assumed that okaasan was more formal than kaasan.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
"It's a rare case of liver cancer."  
  
"Can it be treated?"  
  
"Yes, we can try chemotherapy."  
  
"Will I lose my hair?"  
  
"Possibly. Not everyone does."  
  
"How good are my chances?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I see, thank you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nancy was tired and exasperated. She had been trying to make partner at her law firm for the past few months and it was trying her patience. As the senior associate, she was next in line for partnership and her family did need the money. Her efforts were paying off. People kept whispering behind her back and she heard snatches of conversation that sounded like, 'congratulatory party' and 'surprise'. Of course, to occupy her, the conspirators decided to give her some extra cases. At the moment she had to get her papers filed at the courthouse before midnight and she was working hard to make the deadline. She leaned back and rubbed her temples. A knock sounded on her open door. Nancy turned around and smiled at one of her co-workers. "Come in! What can I do for you?"  
  
He smiled, "You mentioned a couple of days ago at lunch that your son was going to take Japanese lessons and I was wondering whether my daughter could also join the tutoring session and we could split the cost."  
  
Nancy frowned, "I don't know if that will be a good idea. Eriol is mature for his age and has a hard time mingling with other children."  
  
"Tomoyo is the epitome of calm and she is smart, so she won't hold back your son." Seeing that Nancy was still unsure he continued, "You know that I wouldn't ask you if I hadn't tried to look anywhere else, and I really need this for Tomoyo."  
  
"Fine. We'll talk tomorrow, but you need to leave now and start planning my 'surprise' party that Tom is organizing."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you." He was almost out the door before he turned and said, "Could you be kind to Tom's ego and at least act surprised?"  
  
"I'll do my best, but leave." Nancy sighed, she knew Eriol was not going to be happy about this, but it would help to split the cost with someone else.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eriol looked up from his book as he heard the door slam. His mother swept into the room and seemed to leave living energy in his wake. Nancy Hiiragaziwa was like that. She could just bring a burst of energy into the room, but Emma told him that when their father was alive, she was even more so. She dropped her briefcase onto the couch next to him and walked into the kitchen. He heard the refrigerator door open and close as she called to him while making dinner, "How was school?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Any calls?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Emma and Daniel."  
  
Nancy sighed, getting information from Eriol was like trying to pry a dog's favorite bone from it's teeth. "What did they have to say?"  
  
"Emma's not coming home for spring break, she's spending it with Sam."  
  
"I thought it was Alex."  
  
"It was, until last week."  
  
"Ah. And Dan?"  
  
"He's getting married."  
  
"That's nice." He heard his mother say absently. Eriol counted down in his head. 5...4...3...2...1... "What?" She came to stand in the doorway between the two rooms.  
  
"I said, 'his friend is getting married.'"  
  
She waved a ladle at him, "No you didn't."  
  
"If you knew what I said, why did you ask?" He asked innocently.  
  
"You just delight in tormenting your poor old mother, don't you?"  
  
"Who, me?" He gasped with wide eyes. Then he smirked, "Your soup is burning."  
  
"Damn." She said, frustrated. The conversation had ended and everything was peaceful until dinner was served.  
  
It was a simple affair of cream of mushroom soup and salad. The meal was silent, Nancy had learned long ago that it was useless trying to start meaningless conversation with her son. Finally, the heavy but comfortable silence was broken by her statement, "Your lessons start tomorrow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"A co-worker asked me if his daughter could join you."  
  
"And you refused." Eriol knew she didn't. If she had, his mother wouldn't have brought it up, but he had to follow the rules of conduct. Ask first before accusing and once stated, address the issue.  
  
"Eriol..."  
  
"She will pull me behind." It didn't matter if he said this, nothing would change his mother's mind, but it needed to be said if they were to reach a compromise later.  
  
"She goes to your school, you will wait for her at the entrance tomorrow and walk with her to our house, the next day it will be at her house." At this point in the conversation any other child would whine and complain or give in and accept, but Nancy knew that neither of those things would happen, so she waited.  
  
"I'll give her a week, if it doesn't work out you'll have to tell your co-worker that she can't come anymore."  
  
Nancy agreed, it was a reasonable request especially since she had located the tutor first. "He says that Tomoyo is very smart and mature for her age."  
  
Eriol looked up from his dinner. "Tomoyo Daidouji?" He asked, thinking of the pale quiet girl in his class. She was smart, mature, and, he personally thought, very perceptive. He didn't really know her, but no one really knew Tomoyo. He couldn't make judgments, the same could be said of him.  
  
"Yes, do you know her?"  
  
He nodded. This actually could work if it was Tomoyo, but then again...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo sat in a large chair in across from Eriol. They walk to his house had been quiet. Neither wanted to talk and both obviously didn't want to be where they were at the moment. Eriol didn't want to have to escort her to his house and Tomoyo didn't want to be taking lessons in the first place. He had opened the door and politely asked if she wanted some tea. She declined and made herself comfortable at the dining room table and started with her homework. If they were going to wait for the tutor she might as well get something useful done. Eriol must have thought the same way because he was doing the same thing. She had been working for about half an hour and had gotten almost all of her homework done when the doorbell rang.  
  
Eriol got up and opened the door to a woman with long auburn hair. "Hello." She said, "You must be Eriol, can I come in?" He stood aside to let her in and watched her. She had a magical aura, he could feel it. Her eyes found the other child and she smiled, "You must be Tomoyo." She set her a bag down on the chair next to where Tomoyo had been sitting. "My name is Kaho Mizuki."  
  
Almost in unison, they replied, "Pleased to meet you Miss Mizuki." So polite, she thought. She had been expecting rambunctious nine year olds, not what looked like adults in the bodies of children. It was obvious that they were uncomfortable with each other. She would have to fix that.  
  
She gestured to the seats, "Sit down, both of you. Let's get started." She spent the time trying to get to know them and get to know each other while teaching, but found that it was a harder task than she had originally assumed. Eriol wouldn't give anymore information than the bare minimum of what was required and Tomoyo was so proper that she never stepped outside what was considered polite conversation. Two hours later, when Kaho left, the two, by mutual agreement, didn't talk and just worked on their homework.  
  
Eriol was still trying to figure out the mystery of their teacher when a quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. "Can I borrow your eraser." It was a simple question, nothing big, but it was the first time either had spoke outside of necessity or social custom.  
  
"Here." He handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Nothing large, just a polite conversation between two strangers. The only polite conversation that would be had that night as Tomoyo's dad picked her up two minutes later, but it was still a conversation and possibly, the first step to something more.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
AN: I don't know if Eriol has a family, but in here, he does. He also has siblings, but he doesn't see them too much as they are ten years older than him. There will be a very slight mention of Hogwarts, but that is just for necessity and I've decided to give Tomoyo a small magical ability because that would be the only way I could explain some things that happen in Tomeoda, but it will not involve singing in any way. 


	3. Rooftops and Revelations

Do not expect updates this often in the future, I'm just really bored at the moment. I know I'm moving quickly, but I want to get them older quickly.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
Eriol was bored. It had been two months since he started Japanese lessons with Tomoyo and it he had nothing to complain about. Tomoyo kept up with him during the lessons and she was always well behaved, but she was always so calm and polite. Eriol had become bored enough that he was trying to get a rise out of her, but even though he could push the buttons of everyone else he knew, he still had yet to even irritate this girl. He didn't let his frustration show, but he was very annoyed. The only person who had yet managed to get her to open up even slightly was his mother, but she was like that. One couldn't resist her energetic, charming, but down to earth personality. So it was a bored Eriol who was sitting across from Tomoyo at his dining room table that day.  
  
His mother had invited Tomoyo to stay for dinner, stating, in good fun, that as long as she was here Tomoyo might as well exploit the situation as much as possible. Eriol assumed that his mother had an ulterior motive that might have to do with the most recent parent-teacher conference. He couldn't help it if he didn't like to mingle with the other children in his class. He could spend his time contemplating the mystery that was their teacher, but he had spent most of the past month on that subject. So he had to rely on Tomoyo to amuse him. The girl in question was chewing on the end of a pencil, obviously thinking about what to write. Eriol assumed that it was for their two paragraphs that they had to write for class. They had to define themselves. He smiled, this could be the perfect opportunity. "Having trouble?"  
  
Tomoyo frowned. This was outside of their normal topics of conversation. This wasn't a 'hello how are you' or a 'may I borrow your pencil', this was different. It was still considered polite conversation between a pair of not-quite-strangers and as such, she answered, "Yes."  
  
"Can I help?" This was definitely uncharted territory, but if he was willing to play that game, then so was she.  
  
"How so?"  
  
Finally, an interesting conversation. This was going to be amusing. Neither of them would be willing to concede anything more than necessary to the other, not until they both broke down each other's walls. Eriol contained his smile to a slight twitch of his lips, this was going to be fun. "I could tell you where to begin."  
  
"I'm surprised that you would know better than myself about where to begin." They were dancing around the subject with words. Sticking their toes into the water, seeing if the fish would bite.  
  
Eriol smirked in way Tomoyo found beyond irritating. He was pleased with the discovery of a malicious streak in her. Two cold play at that game. "Cold."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You, my dear Tomoyo are cold. You have know feelings at all. You just go about your life trying to please whomever has authority and never do things for yourself. You are a polite robot. A shell , empty of all feelings." He knew this was a lie. She was just very good at covering her feelings. He wanted to be proven wrong, to have her yell at him and lose control.  
  
Tomoyo knew he was purposely trying to irritate her, but she took the bait and answered. "You are just jealous that someone can wear masks as well as you can, maybe even better."  
  
"Me? Jealous?" He purposely went overboard on the innocent and offended look. Tomoyo had to fight to control her laughter. "You assume much if you think you understand me."  
  
"Only as much as you yourself assumed." Tomoyo was beginning to enjoy this. She had never talked to someone else like this before. In a way, it was almost exhilarating.  
  
"You think that you know my feelings?" He was curious about what she thought of him.  
  
"I really only have to ask Miss Mizuki." Tomoyo said innocently. Damn, Eriol thought, perceptive little thing, isn't she. He had finally gotten her to open up, but in the process had to do the same.  
  
"I don't believe we have been introduced." Eriol said softly he held out his hand. "I'm Eriol Hiiragaziwa."  
  
"I believe you are right, we haven't. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." She put her hand in his.  
  
"Charmed I'm sure." He brought her hand to his lips briefly before releasing it. Eriol looked over at his new acquaintance and saw a grin forming on her lips and matched it with one of his own. He could see in her eyes the emotions that were hidden before. He started to chuckle. He saw a flash of anger in her eyes at the thought that she was being laughed at that he would have missed only an hour ago. Now that he had gotten a sample of how she acted, he could read her more easily. He had a base to work against. Then realizing the inane humor of the situation, Tomoyo began to quietly laugh with him. The sound escalated until it brought Eriol's mother to the scene. She watched with a spatula in her hand as her son stated, "I think I could grow to like you Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
The still grinning girl rolled her eyes upward and said to the ceiling, "I suppose I should be honored."  
  
"You should, many a lady have asked for my favor." He looked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"And I, Eriol Hiiragaziwa," she addressed him, "could grow to hate you."  
  
"As long as we have an understanding." He retorted. Nancy retreated back into the kitchen. Finally, there was something more than awkward silence in the house. She smiled, it wasn't the most conventional beginning of a friendship, but they weren't the most conventional of people.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol ended up doing each other's essays. She had pointed out that since neither of them wanted to truly open themselves up for the teacher to read, they would be better of writing what one would think the other would define themselves as. She thought it would make it more believable than an entirely fake essay and Eriol couldn't help but agree. Eriol was described as the shy intellectual who was too scared of being teased to make any friends. 'Scared.' Eriol had scoffed, 'More like too busy to associate with those with no brain power.' While Tomoyo was portrayed as the polite heir of a rich toy company who was always aware of her responsibility. When Tomoyo protested that she hadn't seen her mother in years, Eriol had answered that it didn't matter, she was still supposed to be aware that she was one of the upper class.  
  
They had finished dinner and Tomoyo was putting her stuff into her backpack when Eriol asked her, "Why do you do it?" It was the first question which truly pried into her thoughts, everything else had been playful banter.  
  
"Why do I do what?"  
  
"Take Japanese lessons, it is obvious that you don't want to."  
  
"It's not that I don't want to, it just wasn't my idea. My dad asked me to." It was true, her father had asked her to. He rarely asked anything of her so she had complied. Tomoyo didn't know why he had asked her to take lessons, but he did and she was determined to find out the reason. "What about you?" She questioned.  
  
"I wanted to." He didn't offer why and she didn't ask. He still wasn't willing to open up and she was still the polite heiress he had made her out to be in the essay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaho had noted a change in the way they acted towards each other almost immediately. She had decided that they were two lonely souls that needed a friend and she made it her duty that they find one in the other. She was fond of the two. They were quick and insightful and more mature than other children their age. The two were a joy to teach. Under her careful ministrations, she watched as a tentative friendship began to blossom in front of her.  
  
Through question and answer exercises in Japanese, the two learned of their mutual love for music, Eriol's siblings, and Tomoyo's obsession with photography. She started bringing a camcorder to their sessions and taped the most memorable moments. Kaho also insisted that before she finished teaching them, she would have to hear them do a duet together. It was this apparent change in them, and their parents saying that they have become more sociable in school, that made Kaho feel more at ease leaving them for a couple of months. "I have to go to home to Japan for a few months." She told her students of nine months. "I've left you enough work to do while I'm away to hold you over."  
  
"I'll miss you Mizuki-sensei." Eriol said in Japanese. Tomoyo repeated his statement and, right before she left, hugged her tightly. Their teacher had grown on them and they would miss her teachings. Eriol moped until he was picked up from Tomoyo's house by his mother while Tomoyo fled to her room. Here she could escape her problems. Kaho's leaving, although temporary, had only reaffirmed her fear for her father. He was sick, most possibly dying. He was trying to hide it, but she knew that would be the only reason for his frequent trips to the hospital and his insistence that she learn Japanese.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The house that greeted Tomoyo when she and Eriol entered was full of chaos. It the last day of school before winter break and Tomoyo was going to spend the night at Eriol's house while her father stayed for an overnight treatment at the hospital. They were greeted with the sight of two twenty year olds doing various things in the house. The male was managing to cook and vacuum at the same time, while the female was chatting on the phone to what most obviously was her boyfriend. When she spotted them she said, "Look, Pete, I've got to go. I'll call you later."  
  
Eriol put his book bag on the floor and said, "Hello Em." His next words were immediately silenced as he was scooped up into a large hug by his sister.  
  
"Hi!" She said back, "How's my favorite brother."  
  
The man in the kitchen yelled, "Hey!" He turned off the vacuum and came out to greet them.  
  
Emma stuck her tongue out at her twin and turned back to her younger brother, "Dan's cooking up a feast to celebrate us all being under one roof again." Tomoyo remembered that Eriol had mentioned his siblings were returning. From what she had heard, Emma was one of those child prodigy geniuses who could have gone to college when she was twelve. She was so exuberant that you wouldn't notice her intelligence and was very attached to her twin. He was the reason she hadn't skipped ahead in school. Emma had wanted to stay with her brother for as long as possible. Daniel was the calm collected one and enjoyed the simple things in life like cooking and though he was smart, he couldn't compare to his sister and made up for it by being talented him many other things, while his sister's only talent was scoring well on tests. Emma also had a new boyfriend every week and Daniel was firmly attached to his girlfriend named Sara. "You must be Tomoyo!" Emma exclaimed, having no qualms with hugging her, too.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you." Tomoyo greeted her, politely.  
  
"You must forgive my sister." Eriol said, "She can be too excited for her own good."  
  
"Why can't I be excited to meet the person that changed my little bro so much." She argued with him. Tomoyo frowned at that comment. She hadn't had a large effect on Eriol, had she? He couldn't have changed as much as she did. He was the person who taught her that it was okay to forget protocol at times. Maybe she had taught him not to be so closed up. It was an interesting thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were laying on top of his roof looking at the stars. After a huge feast that had been prepared by Daniel, the two had escaped Eriol's family and climbed to the top of his house. Tomoyo turned to speak to her friend when she saw he was staring at her intently. "What?" She asked.  
  
"It's nothing." Eriol could sense something from her. It wasn't a powerful magical aura, and he didn't even notice it until Kaho had left and he couldn't sense her anymore. Her aura was strong enough that it had obscured Tomoyo's. Kaho was still a mystery. He had a feeling that when she returned to Japan, it had something to do with his heir.  
  
"Is it Miss Mizuki?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol carefully hid his surprise. She was too perceptive for her own good.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I see the way you look at her. It worries me Eriol, I don't want to see you get hurt." It was the first confession of actual caring for the other one of them made.  
  
"What makes you think I'll get hurt?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo turned around, not wanting to look at him. "She'll reject you, or if she doesn't, she'll start to resent you."  
  
"How do you know?" He whispered harshly.  
  
"Because you look like a child. Whenever she sees or kisses you, she'll see a boy not even half her age."  
  
Eriol turned over, about to protest that he wasn't a child when he paused for a second and realized that wasn't what she had said. Staring at her intently he whispered, "Look?"  
  
Tomoyo turned to look him directly in the eyes and answered, "Yes, Eriol, look."  
  
"How did you find out? How long have you known? What do you know?" Even as he wondered how she knew, Eriol could also tell that she was right. No matter what happened, Kaho wouldn't be happy with him. Tomoyo was very wise for her age. At least he had stopped his affection in its tracks before it became full blown love, or something close. It was her power that originally attracted him to Kaho in the first place. Besides, a voice whispered in the back of his mind, Clow Reed can't love.  
  
Tomoyo didn't even notice that she had finally managed to surprise Eriol. She only turned over and tried to make out the big dipper in the night sky. Finally she answered, "I've only known for a little while. I just remember seeing an expression on your face, one of age at some statement I made. I thought to myself, this isn't a child; it's an old man in a boy's body. I really don't know anything more. I don't even know why I thought that, but since you've proved it is true, could you tell me the rest?"  
  
Eriol nodded and said, "If you wish." He told her about Clow Reed and the Clow Cards. He told her about being the half re-incarnation of one of the greatest sorcerers ever lived. He told her about his heir Sakura and his 'cute descendent' who was helping her. When he finished, he waited for her to respond.  
  
The first thing that Tomoyo could think of to say was, "I'm related to Sakura."  
  
This caught Eriol off guard, "What?"  
  
"Our mothers, they were cousins." They were silent for a bit. "Does your family know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It must be hard to keep something like that from them."  
  
"I won't hide it forever." Eriol turned away from her. "They will understand. Dan and Em are a wizard and witch."  
  
Now it was Tomoyo's turn to be caught off guard. "What?"  
  
"My parents weren't, but they were. They went to some school called Hogwarts. I'm going to have to tell my mother when I don't get a letter of acceptance this summer. They'll understand."  
  
"It must be nice, having such a close family."  
  
"You and your dad seem pretty close."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "We are, but he's going to die in a few years and I'm going to go to Japan to live with my mother who I barely even know and I'll meet you there because you'll have gone to test Sakura and..."  
  
Eriol turned to her very quickly. How did she know that? Her father being sick came as no surprise, but him testing Sakura, he hadn't told her that. Then it hit him. The aura that she had early. She had the ability to be a seer, but only if she was trained now, at this moment in time. If she wasn't, the ability would fade away. It also explained her perceptiveness; most seers had a very passive telepathic ability. "You can see the future."  
  
"What?" Tomoyo gasped. "That's impossible, no one can see the future. The future is always changing." Eriol smiled. She truly was wiser than one would think. She wasn't questioning the fact that she had the power, but the idea that the future was fixed and that one's fate was unchangeable.  
  
"I should re-phrase that." Eriol sat up on one elbow, "You can see the most likely future, the outcome of choices. I remember that Clow had his own personal prophet."  
  
"So that's what I'm going to become? Your tool?" Tomoyo's voice had a teasing tone to it.  
  
"If you want to be trained." He retorted. If he trained her, he would have to put off his plans to test Sakura. Syaoran would leave and he would have to wait until he returned before he could leave for Japan. He wouldn't mind though, there really was no choice in the matter.  
  
"I'll be trained, but only if you tell your family who and what you are tonight and you let me record it."  
  
"You drive a hard bargain." Eriol mock sighed. "I suppose I have no choice to accept." He held out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"You're right, you have no choice." She stated as she took his hand. Tomoyo stood up and brushed herself off, "So," she said as the climbed down the roof, "about Miss Mizuki."  
  
"You're right, I'll take your advice."  
  
"Good," Tomoyo answered, ignoring the fact that not all of her relief was because he was her friend and she didn't want him to get hurt. She wouldn't admit to herself that some of it was for something more. "Forgive me, but the mental picture I have of you and her snogging is not one I want to keep. Actually, I would feel sorry for any girl in that position." She laughed as Eriol put on a wounded look. She ignored the little voice in her head that said she wouldn't feel sorry for any girl, she would envy them.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
That was my small Harry Potter reference. Tomoyo will not be an all knowing omniscient person, but rather someone who knows which choice is the better one and can see outcomes of crucial choices. I probably won't be able to update for awhile. I felt like putting snogging in there because I figured that since they were in England, it woud fit. 


	4. Feelings and Leaving

'Nother part 'nother part.  
  
Thank you to all those who have reviewed and given me their comments.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors/Card Captor Sakura  
  
::telepathy::  
  
AN: I've decided to define the characters of Emma and Daniel a little more as they will play a larger role in the sequel I'm planning. It's going to be blatantly obvious.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A twelve year old Tomoyo Daidouji mentally smirked when she heard four voices simultaneously cry out, "Eriol will you work with me?" or some other variant. They had just been told by their teacher to do an assignment in pairs and the Eriol fan club as Tomoyo like to call them, seized upon the chance to work with their idol.  
  
Eriol took it all in stride and answered, "Though I would love to work with one of you lovely ladies, it would be impossible." He answered in mock sorrow. His hand raised to stop further protests, "I would be hard pressed to choose between you and when I did, one of you wouldn't have a partner. I do not want to break up your beautiful friendship for my needs."  
  
Tomoyo stifled a giggle as all four girls sighed in unison. ::Flirt.:: She accused Eriol mentally.  
  
::Me?:: The answering call radiated with false innocence.  
  
"Who will you be working with Eriol?" Fan number one asked.  
  
Tomoyo decided this was a good time to interrupt, "I can work with him." Before she could get any death glares from the fans, she continued. "I was going to ask if I could work with one of you, but Eriol made a good point. One of you would be left out and that would be horrible. It would be better if I just worked with him instead of being with you guys and making things worse."  
  
Fan number two almost felt bad for Tomoyo having been pushed into this position, "It's okay Tomoyo, you don't-"  
  
"Think nothing of it, I'll be glad to do this."  
  
Eriol also added, "This way we can all work with someone we know."  
  
Number three smiled and said, "Thank you for doing this for us guys."  
  
"It is really no trouble at all." They both assured the girls. Number four seemed oddly troubled about what had just happened, but dismissed the feeling. Tomoyo was the nicest girl in the class. She was always polite and never said a mean word to anyone in school. She was doing this for their own good, too.  
  
"I'm quite proud of you Ms. Daidouji." Eriol whispered as they started working on the assignment.  
  
"What for?" She asked.  
  
"You are becoming quite skilled in... altering people's thoughts."  
  
"You mean, I'm becoming more like you."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo simply smiled to herself and silently started to work. She carefully stored the memory of his innocent smile in the back of her mind behind the strongest barriers she could create. It was the place where she stored all the thoughts and memories that evoked her more than friendly feelings for him. It was where she kept them safe from his prying mind. When she had first discovered that she had a crush on her friend, she had resolved to herself on thing, he would never know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He waited for her a block away from school. They stopped meeting outside school as rumors were starting to spread about them. They had soon died down as they saw that Eriol never flirted with Tomoyo and Tomoyo only engaged in polite conversation when necessary with him. Still, they wanted to stop stories from going around before they started. When Tomoyo arrived, he instantly saw that something was wrong. They started walking silently for about one minute before he asked, "Is there something wrong?" He knew that there was, but he had to follow rule number three in their unspoken but mutually acknowledged list of rules.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." She was putting rule one into play.  
  
If one doesn't tell, the other doesn't ask.  
  
Eriol nodded and continued walking beside her, though there was a foot of space between them.  
  
Rule number two: Never touch each other.  
  
The aforementioned rule number three was:  
  
Always give the other time the chance to change a topic if they do not want to discuss it. Never get directly to the crux of the matter. Go about it in the normal steps of discovery.  
  
Rule number three was enforced by rule number four.  
  
Always speak politely to one another, even when arguing. The only exception to this was when they both decided to banter with each other.  
  
The last rule elaborated on the previous one.  
  
Bantering only takes place alone or in front of those that knew them well. The only beings that fell into that category were Eriol's family, guardians, and Kaho. All others could only see the polite side of their friendship.  
  
Generally, all these rules were followed accordingly. There were some exceptions when they had both agreed to disregard them, the night on the roof being one of them, but most of the time they were in place. They were nearing Eriol's house when she spoke up. "I'll be gone soon."  
  
He paused and asked, "Oh?"  
  
"Yes." They continued walking for a bit in silence before she elaborated. "I know my father is recovering, but..."  
  
"You have a 'feeling'." Eriol knew he was being direct, but this fell into the realm of her talent. That was part of their student/teacher relationship, which had a completely different set of rules. He had worked with Tomoyo to develop her sight, it was still very unreliable, but that was the nature of prophesy.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran will return at the same time I do, so..." She stopped as she realized what she had just said. She could never control when or on what subject her talent manifested itself and it normally happened in words or phrases she would say like what happened just then.  
  
"So I will probably follow you after a few months." Eriol finished her sentence. The silence that reigned was not an uncomfortable one and they walked in it for the remainder of their journey. Tomoyo had come to terms with her father's upcoming death a while ago. She loved him and would be very sad when he was gone, but she felt it would be easier on her if she tried accept the fact sooner and not get her hopes up when he started recovering.  
  
Inside Eriol's house they smelled the smell of someone, most likely Daniel, making grilled cheese sandwiches. Sitting at the dining room table was Emma, engrossed in a book. Tomoyo soon learned that the exuberant side of the younger twin was only a front she showed to strangers. When she was younger she used to get teased for her intelligence and, even though her brother tried to beat up anyone who did so, she had started to act cheerful and, for lack of a better term, ditzy. She had found people liked her better that way and for some reason all the guys she knew, besides her family, didn't like girls who were smarter than them. Though for all her brains, she did lack common sense. Dan tended to make up for both of them on that.  
  
On top of Emma's head was what seemed to be a cat with wings. It stretched deeply and flew off the twins head and landed on the table before saying, "Good afternoon Master." He then turned to Tomoyo and added, "Mistress." It seemed that both Nakuru and Spinel, when they had been created, decided to call Tomoyo their mistress, but for two different reasons. Nakuru had tried to play match maker with them, but, after failing utterly, gave up. She still didn't get out of the habit of calling Tomoyo by that title, though. Spinel's reason was that an order Tomoyo gave had Eriol's full approval behind it unless he said otherwise. She was, in that way, their mistress.  
  
When Spinel spoke Emma finally noticed that they were their. She looked up from her book and said cheerfully, "Hi Tomoyo. Hi Eriol. Oh, Tomoyo, the info you wanted is right there." She pointed to a stack of papers on the table.  
  
"Thank you, you didn't have to do this for me."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. Besides, Daniel helped." That was true. One word that described Emma was lazy. She wouldn't do any work unless she had to. Her essays and assignments for school had always been the bare minimum required, or she didn't do them at all. The only time she did put any effort into anything was when she wanted to. It didn't surprise Tomoyo that Dan helped, he was a hard worker. The two twins were almost complete opposites. Dan was solemn and quiet while Emma was cheerful and loud. Dan had a lot of magic while Emma had very little. There were more comparisons, but the two would gladly die for each other.  
  
"Thank you Daniel." Tomoyo said when he came out of the kitchen with four grilled cheese sandwiches and bowls of tomato soup floating in front of him. He smiled at her as they lowered.  
  
"He says that it was no problem." Emma translated as she returned to her book. Daniel shoved a plate in front of her, but she was too drawn into the world of her story to notice. He finally reached up and closed the book in front of her face. "Hey!" She complained, "It was just getting good." He took the book away from her and pointed at the sandwich. "Fine," she sighed, and started eating. Dan tended take care of his sister because she wouldn't do it herself. She spent most of her time off in her own world and he sometimes needed to make her eat or sleep or she wouldn't do it herself.  
  
Emma rushed through her meal as the rest took a more sedate pace. She was just about to return to her book when the phone rang. She shouted, "I got it!" Quickly diving for the phone, it hadn't even gotten through it's second ring when she answered, "Hello?...Hey Ryan!" She automatically slipped into her ditzy persona.  
  
Eriol looked at his brother, "Isn't that the same guy she was dating two months ago?" Dan nodded, his jaw clenching. He obviously didn't care for Ryan. Tomoyo couldn't help but agree with him. Though Dan would probably not like any of his sister's boyfriends, anybody who made his sister have to become an airhead to get him to like her wasn't someone worth dating. Emma didn't seem to realize it though, but then again, she didn't seem to realize many things that weren't mathematical equations. "She must be somewhat serious about him." Eriol mused. He sounded innocent enough, but his voice had a slightly steely tone to it that only Tomoyo heard. Maybe brotherly protectiveness didn't come just from Emma's twin.  
  
Trying to dispel the silence that fell over the room, she grabbed the papers that Emma had pointed out before. She had asked her to do a little research on seers using her more extensive access to the magical world. Unfortunately, there wasn't much information of any use for the most part. Most seers that were known to the wizarding world that Dan and Emma belonged to made maybe one or two accurate predictions in a life time. Divination seemed to be a very inaccurate form of magic and seers came maybe once or twice in a lifetime.  
  
Tomoyo was subconsciously aware of Eriol and Daniel cleaning up the dining room and Spinel running for cover when Nakuru returned from school. For once, the moon guardian didn't squeeze her to death when she saw her. Instead, she grabbed a bag of sugar and started searching for a certain winged black furred creature. The young girl had spent almost an hour going through some completely irrelevant facts and was almost to the end of the papers when she found something interesting.  
  
Supposedly there were seers who didn't have any magical power like theirs, but their Sight manifested itself right before puberty, but, if untrained, would disappear in a few years. It was an urban legend in the twins' world and Eriol had asked the two not to reveal that it was true. This she already knew and more, Eriol had told her of her latent psychic abilities. She couldn't read anybody's mind, but she could pick up general emotions, speak with someone who knew about her ability, and build walls in her mind that would hide her inner thoughts.  
  
What the information that Emma had collected did tell her was that not only could Tomoyo have those flashes of prescience that she had no control over, but she could also focus her ability by using a magical means of divination. Unfortunately, what type of divination wasn't specified. Tomoyo sighed, more information, but still nothing to help her control what happened. She had no idea if she was harnessing her powers or not. They were so weak that they might disappear in a couple of months because she had no control over them.  
  
The doorbell rang and Eriol went to open the door. Tomoyo heard Kaho greet Eriol in Japanese. They had progressed very quickly and their lessons consisted of speaking only in Japanese about whatever topic their teacher decided to bring up. She got up and went out to meet her. They were sitting in the living room eating some biscuits that Eriol's brother had made. Tomoyo sat on the couch next to her teacher as she began the lesson. "How are your studies going?" She asked Tomoyo in Japanese.  
  
"I'm doing well in school." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"And you?" Kaho asked Eriol.  
  
"Very well I think, Mizuki-sensei."  
  
"What about your other studies Daidouji-san?" Kaho asked. She knew about Eriol, Tomoyo, and Eriol's family. When she had returned from Japan, Eriol decided it would be fun to see how she would react when he asked how the card mistress was doing. Needless to say, after a few cups of calming tea, there was a lot of explaining to be done.  
  
Tomoyo grimaced, "Not so well."  
  
At the same time, Eriol said, "She is making fine progress." He continued after she had stopped. "It isn't very noticeable, but you must have patience."  
  
"Oh, and you are one who is full of that virtue." Tomoyo said sarcastically. This conversation was going to be one of the exceptions mentioned in rule for, that is if Eriol rose to the bait.  
  
"You are speaking to the veritable master of patience."  
  
"Oh?" Tomoyo arched one eyebrow in an expression that had become as natural to her as Eriol's innocent smile was to him. "May I remind you of the ice cream incident?"  
  
"The ice cream incident?" Kaho interrupted, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"You truly don't want to know." Tomoyo told her, "Even I'm not sure what quite happened." She turned to Eriol. "So? What do you have to say for yourself."  
  
"That had entirely different circumstances than you believe."  
  
"And what were they?"  
  
"Hamsters."  
  
"Hamsters?" Tomoyo repeated incredulously.  
  
"Yes, hamsters."  
  
There conversation was stopped by a giggle sounding from their teacher. When they turned to her she smiled. "Perfect example of a conversation, now let's translate everything that was said after I asked Tomoyo about her studies." It was only then that the two realized that they had been speaking in English. That was not a good thing because, unless otherwise allowed, all conversations had to be in Japanese and their teacher could be a stern taskmaster when she wanted to be. The two children locked eyes containing a mutual feeling of dread as Kaho continued, "And then you're going to copy it down fifteen times on paper." Yes, their teacher could be very strict when she wanted to be.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The funeral was a quiet affair with only a few co-workers and friends. Tomoyo stood off to the side alone as she heard the preacher speak. Had it only been a few months ago that she was talking to Eriol about having a feeling? Her father's cancer had returned very quickly and he simply didn't get better. She had prepared herself for this day, but even enough preparation couldn't stop the overwhelming pain that was gnawing at her from the inside. She kept telling herself that if she had only had one more minute she would tell him how much she loved him and how much she would miss him and then she could let him go, but she was just kidding herself. It would never be enough, no matter how much more time was granted for her to spend with her father, it would never be enough.  
  
Distantly, she heard a car drive by and stop, and a door open, but she didn't care. She didn't care when a ripple went through the crowd as two people made their way through, and she didn't care when one came to stand beside her and the other to stand behind them both. All she cared about was the fact that he father was gone and she would never see him again. She heard the preacher finish his eulogy and a silence descend. What was supposed to happen now? She wondered, then she remembered.  
  
Tomoyo stepped forward and took the shovel leaning next to a table. Dipping it into the dirt, she showered the closed coffin with the brown earth. She stepped back and watched as the rest of the crowd did the same. Once everyone had finished, they slowly left. Tomoyo had decided not to have a reception, she knew she wouldn't be staying long enough to go.  
  
When almost all the guests had left, Tomoyo turned to the person she hadn't seen in ten years and said softly, "Hello mother."  
  
When Sonomi Daidouji received word that her husband had died and that her daughter would be returning to her, she was shocked. She had created a life for herself where no one depended on her. Now she would have a thirteen year old girl living with her. She had gone to ask help from her cousin-in-law for advice on what to do in the middle of the night. Even though she had never forgiven him for taking her Nadeshiko from her, they had formed and uneasy friendship, especially after her husband had left her. After calming her down with a cup of tea, he had immediately told her that his family would give her all the help she would need. A few hours later, she was on a private jet to England.  
  
Arriving on the day of the funeral, she had driven with her bodyguard to the cemetery and pushed through the crowd to stand next to her daughter. Tomoyo had been standing alone next to the open grave and hadn't turned to even acknowledge her mother's presence. Sonomi knew she hadn't known they were coming and would have been surprised if her daughter even remembered who she was, so when Tomoyo had turned around and greeted her, her eyes widened in shock. She calmed down quickly and replied, "Hello Tomoyo." She had done enough business trips to England to speak the language understandably.  
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
"As soon as you are ready to go."  
  
"My belongings are all packed and are waiting at the house."  
  
"Then let us return." Her daughter turned to walk in the direction of the car. It wasn't the meeting that Sonomi had anticipated. At least her daughter was being civil to her. She sighed, it wasn't that surprising that Tomoyo knew she was coming. Where else would she have gone? Sonomi still hadn't left her spot. She had been standing there since she arrived. She couldn't bring herself to put dirt on the coffin of a man who she hadn't seen for ten years. Her hand, which had been behind her back raised of its own accord. She looked at its contents. Sonomis. It was fitting in a way. She walked over and dropped them onto the coffin. He would have liked it.  
  
Eriol's family was waiting by her mother's car. Nancy was crying as she took Tomoyo into her arms. "Be good." She whispered between sobs. Tomoyo told her she would and turned to Emma.  
  
The girl smiled at her before awkwardly hugging Tomoyo. "I'll miss you."  
  
The other twin put his hand on her shoulder and leaned over and said in her ear, "I know it'll be hard, but give your mother a chance."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and murmured something non-committal about trying before she stood in front of Eriol. "Nakuru and Spinel wanted to come, but I wouldn't let them." Tomoyo nodded, she was trying to take in the face of him looking at her and, for once, not smiling one last time before she left. Finally he pulled her into an almost hug, breaking rule two, and whispered, "Don't get into trouble."  
  
Tomoyo smiled slightly. "Me? I'm insulted." They fell silent. Finally, Tomoyo followed her mother into the car. Looking back, she did one final mental call before she was out of range. ::See you soon.::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo looked over at her mother sleeping beside her. The jet was spacious. The girl didn't think that she would ever be able to get used to luxuries of the rich. She was leaving England and her best friend to go to a foreign country with a woman she barely knew. She felt a strange feeling of deja vu. At least she wouldn't be completely lost. She had a mission that she was going to complete, no matter what. Still, she felt so alone. She leaned her head against the window and finally, she cried.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
AN: I believe Sonomis are a type of flower, correct me if I'm wrong. That was the last you will see of Dan, Emma, and Nancy in this story. 


	5. Arrivals and Manipulations

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors/Card Captor Sakura  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sat up quickly breathing heavily. Her room was dark except for the moon light that shined through her window onto her bed. Climbing out of bed, she got dressed. She had been awakened by a feeling. It wasn't something she could explain, just a knowledge that she needed to be in the park.  
  
Quickly, she got out of bed and put a jacket over her pajamas. Lately she had been getting many feelings. Most of them had to do with Sakura and Syaoran. They were soul mates and it was Tomoyo's job to get them together so that fate would follow the correct course. If they would only figure out that they loved each other.  
  
Tomoyo grimaced as she laced up her shoes. Though her abilities were very small, the two cardcaptors tended to broadcast their emotions on a very large scale and she was getting constant headaches. I amazed her how deaf everyone else was to their feelings. Well almost everyone.  
  
Fujitaka and Touya knew exactly what was going on with Sakura. Tomoyo still remembered when, three months ago, a month after she had arrived, Touya found out that the 'brat' was back. It wasn't a pretty sight. Tomoyo had made sure to be discreet about her inquiries, but she was sure that they also knew about the cards.  
  
The young girl wanted to keep a low profile and not be noticed. That was how she worked best; as a manipulator and conniver. Already Tomoyo had power in the school. What was truly amazing was that the students had no idea that she had it. It was a very subtle manipulation. Tomoyo comforted herself with the thought that she never abused her power. Truthfully, she hadn't actually used it yet, either. Still, it was nice to know that she had it. Eriol would be proud.  
  
Tomoyo tried not to think of her friend as she grabbed her camera on the way out and checked to make sure that it had tape. Her escape from the mansion was undisturbed. One of the advantages of being slightly empathic was that she could make her way out of the house without being spotted. This made her thought turn, again, to her friend.  
  
While she was away from him in Japan she had tried to convince herself to not let her feelings for him grow deeper. One way was to stop thinking about him. She knew that a relationship between them would never work. Eriol couldn't love, he told her that himself. Tomoyo did her best to stop herself from falling in love with him.  
  
Her feet pounded on sidewalk and echoed through the streets. She would soon find out if her efforts had worked. There was a reason that she was running at fast as she could towards the park. He was here.  
  
He wasn't on the path when she found him. He was standing in the woods with his back towards and his two guardians at his side. He knew she was there and she knew he knew. One hand raised slightly to point at the clearing by the penguin. Standing there was Sakura, with Kero at her shoulder, and Syaoran. Tomoyo readied her camera and started recording. As if that was a silent signal, the battle began.  
  
Tomoyo stopped her tape when the two cardcaptors left. It had taken half an hour for them to figure out how to change the Clow cards and defeat Eriol's first monster and she had it all. It would make an interesting television show if not for the fact that everything was from the villain's prospective. Speaking of which, her eyes wandered back to the figure in front of her. If she had known what she would see, the girl probably wouldn't have opened her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo learned the truth about the old adage that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Eriol had turned around and was looking at her with a smile on his face. It wasn't his normal innocent smile. No, this was a smirk that fit in with his part as the evil villain, but Tomoyo knew better. She knew that the handsome boy in front of her wearing long black robes and glasses could make beautiful music with his fingers. The sorcerer who had just threatened his other incarnation's daughter was also a brother and a son. This was no villain.  
  
Eriol held out his hand, "Take this, it will insure that you will never be harmed by my magic." In his palm was a simple silver necklace with an opal in it. As she reached for it, her fingers brushed his and the girl barely controlled her expression. It would do her no good to blush in front of him. Reinforcing the barriers on her mind, Tomoyo looked up into her eyes. At that moment, with his eyes staring into hers, Tomoyo realized the one truth that would stay constant throughout her life. She was in love.  
  
Bloody Hell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo arrived early for school the next day. No one was in the class room when she got there and she sat down at her desk. Without knowing it, her hand closed around the opal on her necklace. At least Eriol hadn't put it on her himself.  
  
Thinking back to the meeting in the woods, Tomoyo was pleased to discover that neither of them had broken any of their rules. Eriol had been the perfect gentleman. They exchanged greetings and, by mutual decision, decided to leave. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun were also polite and kept to themselves. It was surprising, to say the least.  
  
The girl was broken out of her reverie by the entrance of another person. Li Syaoran sat down behind the desk that was next to her. Even though he wasn't what one would describe as 'bright and cheery' on normal days, today he looked even worse. "Are you all right Li-Kun?"  
  
Syaoran grunted and replied, "I didn't get much sleep last night." Of course he didn't, he had to go running off into the park at some ungodly hour in the night. He couldn't tell Tomoyo this, of course. Then again, he didn't need to. Tomoyo had gotten about as much sleep as the young clan leader had, maybe even less, for the same reasons. She just had the ability to look completely unfazed by anything and subsequently appeared as if she had gotten a full nights rest.  
  
More students were arriving and their conversation stopped. The class was about to start when Sakura ran into the room, panting. "I...made...it." She made her way to her desk and sat down next to Tomoyo. Turning around in her seat, she gave Syaoran a 'look'. Even without her empathy, Tomoyo could tell what this look meant. It clearly said, 'We need to talk alone about what happened last night.' Well, it clearly said that to anyone who knew what to look for. In other words, only Tomoyo and Syaoran understood that anything out of the ordinary had taken place. Let it not be said that Sakura couldn't be subtle when she needed to be.  
  
Class finally started and, as Tomoyo expected, a new student was introduced. Eriol's greeting was in perfect Japanese. Kaho would be proud. Then again, everything he did was always done to perfection. He wouldn't be Eriol if he didn't.  
  
The boy in question was pleased to discover that the only available desk was behind Tomoyo. His ally was being careful not to pay undue attention to him lest she give herself away. She seemed to be good friends with Sakura, and by extension, Syaoran. He saw his descendant glare at him as he sat down. He would be fun to tease. He was already grinning at the thought.  
  
Syaoran observed the new student as he made his way to sit next to him. There was something odd about him. It set his instincts on edge. Of course, the transfer student hadn't done anything to warrant his suspicions, yet. Then again, he did have that smile of his, and that overly innocent air about him. He was almost too perfect, too charming. Granted, it could just be the fact that before fifteen minutes of class had even passed, he was flirting with Sakura. The knowing looks that Sakura's best friend was throwing him as he grew read with anger weren't helping either. He would watch Hiiragaziwa, Syaoran decided. He would watch him very closely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Because they had both learned English as a first language, the school saw no point in having Eriol or Tomoyo take a class in it. Instead, the two had free time which they spent in the music room. It was the first time they were alone together since he arrived. "They haven't revealed their feelings for each other yet, have they."  
  
There was no need to ask who they are, "No, they haven't. They must before you are finished with them."  
  
Eriol didn't ask how Tomoyo knew, it was just a fact that she did. "Are you going to stop me?"  
  
"No, I'm actually going to help you. Not directly of course."  
  
Eriol, nodded, satisfied. "Just like I'm helping you."  
  
Tomoyo smirked, "If you count flirting with every girl helping, then yes, you are. I am of the opinion that you enjoy what you are doing."  
  
Eriol gasped in mock shock and clutched his heart as if he'd been stabbed. "Tomoyo, I'm hurt that you would think such a thing of me."  
  
Laughing, she was about to retort when she heard a voice calling, "Tomoyo-chan." Sakura came into the room alone. "I was searching for you, do you want to eat with us?"  
  
"Of course Sakura-chan." Seeing the curious look that Sakura was giving both of them, Tomoyo spoke up to stop all rumors before they start. "I was just taking the time to talk to Eriol about England. It was my home for years, you know." Sakura knew, but it didn't hurt to remind her. The last thing she needed were gossips saying that she and Eriol were a couple.  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "I forgot. I would talk to someone from home too if I grew up away from here. Do you want to come, too?" The last part was addressed to Eriol.  
  
"How could I turn down an offer from such a lovely lady as yourself." His smile was charming.  
  
::Flirt.::  
  
::I prefer the term, charismatic negotiator dealing with the more favorable attributes of women.::  
  
::In other words, a flirt.::  
  
::If you insist, then yes, I'm a flirt.:: Deep down, Eriol knew that this was a lie. He wasn't flirting to get girls to like him, instead, it was an escape. It was what his subconscious told him to do in order to keep his mind off Tomoyo. He couldn't love. He was just attracted to her power. She knew that he couldn't love and would never believe him if he said that he could. His seer deserved someone better than him. This was all in his subconscious. Consciously, he only truly knew one thing: never flirt with Tomoyo, hurt will only follow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo smiled serenely as the two Kinomoto siblings fought. It had started out normally; Sakura was eating, Touya made a comment about how much monsters ate, and Sakura stamped on his foot. It was amusing to watch their antics.  
  
Unbeknownst to the others, Tomoyo was here for a reason that had nothing to do with Sakura's father's cooking. The next attack was going to be here and Tomoyo was going to get it all on tape. It will also have the added benefit of her 'accidentally discovering' Sakura's secret. Tomoyo had already positioned her camera in the perfect place in order to catch it all.  
  
The fighting stopped abruptly as everyone felt a spell wash over them. Tomoyo's opal glowed very briefly when she felt it. Both she and Touya fell to the ground, asleep. Or faking sleep as the case may be. While lying on the couch, Tomoyo pushed the play button on her camera and waited.  
  
The fight was very quick. Tomoyo suspected that Eriol was going easy on them. Syaoran ran into the house and with his help Sakura defeated the rampaging stove. Sakura, weak after changing the jump card, sat down on the floor while the others woke up.  
  
Yawning, Tomoyo rubbed her eyes and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing!" Sakura answered quickly.  
  
"Yes, and Li-kun just teleported right beside you."  
  
"You fell asleep, Daidouji-san." Touya answered, covering for his sister while having a glaring match with Syaoran. Tomoyo was impressed, not many people can multi-task while engaging in one of those fabled contests.  
  
"I see. Well good thing I had my camera running so I could catch everything I missed." It wasn't very subtle, but it was worth it to see the identical expressions of horror on all three of their faces. Rewinding the tape, Tomoyo watched it in front of them. There really wasn't anything that they could do. To try to stop her from watching the tape would practically be admitting that something was going on. Tomoyo made a show of emitting a few speculative hmms and ohs and even raised an eyebrow to show how 'surprised' she was. When she finished she turned of the camera and looked at them expectantly.  
  
"Its not what you think-" Sakura started.  
  
"Lying won't work, she already suspected something before this." Syaoran interrupted.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "For the past two weeks the two of you kept running off, I kept having memory lapses, and I caught a few other scenes on tape."  
  
"Why did you wait to confront us?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. He had only known her for a month and a half and still didn't trust her completely.  
  
"I wasn't sure that I wanted to. I mean, what if you were confronted with this after being raised the way I have. I wasn't sure if I just wanted to ignore it and hope that all this would go away." Tomoyo lied.  
  
Syaoran excepted this and nodded, "I guess we should explain some things."  
  
"I guess you should." While the two explained to her, Tomoyo felt brief touch on her mind.  
  
::Was that satisfactory?::  
  
::Very, thank you.::  
  
::I wonder, what will they think when they realize that you and I were collaborators?::  
  
::I don't know.::  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
That's it, it's just a transitional part. I've decided to only have two more parts, maybe three. 


	6. Costumes and Conversations

Me again!  
  
Note: Unless stated otherwise, conversations that take place between Eriol, Tomoyo, Spinel, and Nakuru when they are alone will be in English. When they are with native Japanese speakers, it will be in Japanese unless, again, it is stated otherwise.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors/Card Captor Sakura  
  
An interesting argument was happening in a certain mansion belonging to a certain reincarnation of a certain sorcerer. The argument in question was indirectly connected to the events of earlier that day. The topic wasn't, as many may assume, about magic, tactics, or any relevant events pertaining too the questionable activities that went on in their otherwise normal town.  
  
No, this was about something so horrible to Tomoyo that she could barely comprehend it. In fact, she wasn't sure whose head to rip off first. Nakuru's, for suggesting the idea, or Eriol's, for following through with it. This wasn't a normal everyday concept; this was far scarier. What can be so horrible, you ask? Tomoyo was finally finding meaning to the phrase, 'What you give is what you get.' In other words, costumes.  
  
"No! Absolutely not!" Tomoyo, well she didn't yell, Tomoyo never yelled, but she could speak forcefully.  
  
"But Tomoyo." Nakuru whined. "It'll be fun and you'll look so cute."  
  
"No!" Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "Convince her that this is a bad idea."  
  
"I really can't when I agree with her." Eriol smiled innocently, "Besides, you have no one to blame but yourself.  
  
That was true. After being officially informed about her friends' activities, Tomoyo had set about making battle clothes for Sakura. It was somewhat as a thank you for being her friend and as a way to get into her trust more. Tomoyo didn't like to manipulate, but she would if it was needed. Since she had so little time for herself with her normal life and her not-so-normal life, Tomoyo decided to only give her one outfit.  
  
It was a loose, pink, costume that looked somewhat like what Mei-Ling wore when she was in Tomoeda. It enabled Sakura to be able to move quickly while using her cards. Tomoyo had to admit, it was fun to dress up Sakura.  
  
Unfortunately, the next time Eriol attacked, Nakuru saw that everyone had 'pretty costumes except for Tomoyo' and brought this up with her master. After being informed of this little fact, the reincarnation of Clow Reed had to agree with his creation. Though whether it was because of professional pride, as Eriol insisted, or just another way to get a reaction out of her, Tomoyo didn't know.  
  
"I didn't make those clothes with the intention that I would be wearing anything."  
  
"So you will be going out nude then. An interesting choice, not that I don't approve, but it doesn't seem to be quite your style."  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her partner was trying to bait her. Opening her eyes, she took stock of her surroundings. She was in the dining room where she had been having tea. In front of her was Eriol and, conveniently blocking the only exit, Nakuru stood by the door. Spinel was conspicuously absent.  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to answer, Eriol smiled and continued. "It would be an affront to my reputation as an omnipotent sorcerer if my partner wasn't dressed for the part."  
  
"You only care about your reputation when it helps you."  
  
This conversation was getting no where. Eriol spread his arms and decided to take a more rational approach. "Of course, there might be a time when you are spotted with me, and not having a disguise would make it a bit difficult to explain to my cute descendent."  
  
Tomoyo froze. She hadn't thought about that. She didn't believe that she would get caught with Eriol, but it was always possible. Sakura couldn't figure out what she and Eriol were until the right time. In her mind, later was better. She didn't want to see the betrayal on Sakura's face any sooner than she needed to. "Fine, I'll do it, but I get the final say on what I wear."  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything else." Eriol bowed to her as she swept past him and into the hallway. From there they went to the ballroom which had one long mirror on the opposite wall from the piano.  
  
Tomoyo stood in front of it while Nakuru played dress up. The guardian would describe to Eriol what she wanted and he would make it appear on Tomoyo. Unfortunately, Nakuru's tastes tended to run towards lots of lace and bows. The young heiress knew that she meant well, but there was only so much she could take. After tripping over a bow for the fifth time, Tomoyo finally reached her limit. "Eriol." She started with clenched teeth. If the next outfit has even one bow, then I swear that I will scream."  
  
Nakuru whined. "But Tomoyo-"  
  
"No." Tomoyo could be very intimidating when she was angry.  
  
"Perhaps," A voice sounded from the door, "I could be of assistance."  
  
Tomoyo turned around to see Spinel Sun floating in the entranceway. She had no idea how long he had been there, but she wasn't all that surprised to see him. "By all means, anything could be better than…" She gestured to herself, not finding a word that would fit.  
  
The sun guardian floated onto his master's shoulder and whispered into his ear. Lovely, more secrets. Tomoyo was getting a headache. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples trying to relieve it. She felt the weight of her clothes change and was again glad that Eriol merely transformed her existing clothes instead of giving her new ones.  
  
Turning around, she opened her eyes, prepared for another horror, and looked in the mirror. Behind her, Eriol whispered, "Yes, I believe that will do quite nicely." Well, at least there weren't any bows. Instead, she was dressed in a dark purple dress with white flowers embroidered on it. To allow for easy movement a slit when up one side to her knee and the sleeves were wide, it had a slight similarity to what Eriol wore.  
  
She smiled softly, it wasn't something she would wear on a normal basis, or any other situation for that matter. ::The things I do for you.:: She sent to Eriol.  
  
::Then you'll wear it?::  
  
::It'll do.::  
  
  
  
Syaoran Li looked out the window in disgust. The day was wet and muggy. Halfway on the way to school, the theretofore sunny skies had covered with clouds and started pouring rain. He was sodden and had the distinct impression that he looked like a wet dog. Hiiragazawa had even told him so to his face.  
  
At least he wasn't the only one who was drenched. Almost everyone in the room looked like a walking puddle with a few exceptions. Those exceptions were Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragazawa.  
  
Tomoyo had entered the classroom the picture of perfect calm while wringing out her umbrella. How she knew it was going to rain the forecast said it would be clear skies for the rest of the week, Syaoran didn't know. Eriol had also arrived without a drop on him and, unlike Tomoyo, rubbed it in his face. Also unlike Tomoyo, he hadn't brought an umbrella and cheekily explained that he had stepped between the raindrops.  
  
This was the reason he was eating lunch inside with Sakura. Unfortunately with Sakura came Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Eriol, and practically everyone else in their class. At the moment, Yamazaki was regaling them with his latest lie. "Did you know that in England it can rain so hard that they sometimes have to close down the schools because they are under water?"  
  
"Really?" That, of course, was Sakura.  
  
"It's true, just ask one of them." He gestured to Eriol and Tomoyo, who were sitting at opposite ends of the table. They had turned to listen to Yamazaki when the mention of their origin was heard.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him oddly and said, "Don't be ridiculous."  
  
Chiharu moved to hit Yamazaki when Eriol said, "We have boats."  
  
Syaoran was skeptical, "Boats?"  
  
"Yes, it would be impractical to close the schools and businesses that often." Tomoyo explained. "Instead, we row boats to and from school."  
  
"But…how?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, the buildings don't have windows-" Eriol started.  
  
"To prevent the water from entering." Tomoyo finished. "And every house has a harbor on the roof."  
  
"So do the schools. When it rains really hard we get in our personal boat and row to school."  
  
"Of course, school starts later because of the time it takes to get there, but over the years, the system has been perfected."  
  
The rest were staring at them dumbfounded. It had occurred to them that Eriol could be lying, but they doubted Tomoyo would, though they didn't know her that well yet. Still, Chiharu happened to be naturally suspicious due to her long acquaintanceship with Yamazaki and had to ask, "Is that true?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol over the table, feeling a grin tug on the corners of her lips. She was holding in laughter and finally to chuckle as they both said, "No." Eriol managed to hold out for a few more seconds before he, too, was chuckling. The other classmates reacted normally; with groans, or in Yamazaki's case, hero worship, except for one.  
  
Syaoran was staring at the two suspiciously. There had been something odd about what had just happened. It wasn't that Tomoyo lied. Though Eriol was more likely to do it, he didn't put it past Tomoyo to make something up. No, it was the interaction between the two. They worked well together.  
  
Normally, that wouldn't have raised a flag in Syaoran's mind, but something was odd about it. He thought that there could be clue in one of there previous conversations. Mentally, he went over every conversation they had with each other and realized what was wrong. There was a severe lack of times when they had spoken to each other, this was the first time they talked to each other what it wasn't necessary. With this followed a more startling revelation.  
  
Eriol, who came onto everyone, including Syaoran, never flirted with Tomoyo. 


End file.
